


Reassurance

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Brooke needs a little reassurance from her fiancé.





	Reassurance

**Reassurance**

Sitting in bed, shapely legs drawn beneath her, her eyes are riveted to the diamond ring on her hand. She notes the way the exquisite crystal catches the light, making it shine almost ethereally. She can't believe she's getting married again - wearing a new engagement band the same day her marriage to Bill is officially over. She really had believed she and Bill would go the distance - she really had loved him - but it wasn't meant to be in the end. She knew where she belonged; who she belonged to.  _Ridge._  Her heart would always truly desire the man she'd met half a lifetime ago catering a wedding party. So, so much had changed since then but the feeling that she could drown in that man had never had dissipated. She just needed to know that this time they really were going to make it. A little reassurance when she felt this vulnerable would go a long way to soothe her soul. She wants the happy ending he's promised her - she  _needs_  it.

She is so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear him return from the kitchen until he clears his throat loudly. "Ahem, Logan. Are you there, Logan?"

She looks up to see him leaning against the door jamb. He is grinning at her and his eyes are shining with laughter, with love. For her. Yes, for her. Now is not the time to start doubting everything.

He still wore his baggy pajama bottoms and his face was impossibly scruffy. She'd fallen in love with that face decades ago and that love would never go away.

She smiles. "Hey, yes. Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts, I guess."

He scoots onto the bed beside her, tucking an arm around her waist. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I guess ... I just can't believe we're getting married again."

He moves to cup her face in his large hands, cradling her chin gently. "Well, believe it. Because we are, and this time it's going to last forever, like it was always meant to."

Brooke stares up at him as she takes his large hands into her smaller ones. "Promise me, Ridge. Promise me that this time it will be different than all of the other times we tried."

"I promise, Brooke. We  _will_  go the distance. I swear on my own life that I'll be a good husband to you - that I will never make you doubt my feelings ever again. I will never hurt you or betray you the way I did before. You forgiving me ... loving me... It makes me humble. It makes me want to give you every great thing you deserve in life. Please tell me you believe we'll make it."

She looks deeply into his amazing eyes. She loves those eyes; she loves everything about him. She just needs to be sure her heart is protected; that he means everything he is saying. "Please, Logan," he says. "Tell me you're not having second thoughts about us."

"No, I'm not. Really, I'm not. I just need a little reassurance, I suppose. Because Ridge, I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't take that. Every time we end things, every time we hurt each other, I break a little more inside and it gets harder to put myself back together. If I fall again..."

"You won't. Oh, baby, I won't let you. I swear I'm not making the same old mistakes again. I've learned my lesson... You know I'm a selfish man. That I want what I want and I want  _you._  I am not complete without you. I've tried living a life without you in it and it never worked. I always come back to you because you're my home. My home, Logan, you hear that?" He stroked her cheek. "You're everything to me. I know we belong together. I just need you to know it too."

She stares deeply into his eyes, searching for the truth there. She nods. "We  _do_  belong together," she said. "We always have."

"You're my missing piece, baby," Ridge said. "I've been a total fool but never again." He took her hand and pressed it to his chest. "This - my heart - it's all yours."

"I know," Brooke says because she does. "I am sorry if I seemed hesitant-"

"Don't apologize. I understand. You of course have every right to be skittish. But I'm standing here - well, sitting - telling you that every day for the rest of my life, I'm going to be at your side, trying to prove I deserve the honor of being your man. Let me try, okay?"

Brooke's eyes filled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Of course," she said. "We'll make it, won't we?"

"Yes. Oh, honey, yes we will." He leans into her and kisses her softly on the lips. He leans his forehead against hers. The kiss quickly turns from sweet to passionate and he urges her lips apart with his tongue, sliding it deftly into her mouth. He slides his hand to the back of her head, pulling her still closer as their mouths fuse in an intimate embrace. Brooke feels herself falling, falling, falling into passion. And she knows then, he will catch her this time. He won't leave her. They're going to make it. Their destiny is finally being truly realized -- right here; right now.

He moves his lips from hers, slowly trailing them down her chin and lower still. He reaches the column of her throat, lightly nipping the taut skin of her neck. He is marking her, telling her she is his and that will never change.

She lets out a wanton moan as his fingers find her aching nipples. He begins to massage them, kneading them, careful not to leave any part of her untouched. While he continues his sensual assault on her neck, his hands start sliding down her stomach. He plays with the lacy edge of her nightie and her whole body trembles in anticipation. He strokes her bare thighs and she parts them in invitation.

He grins at her. "Lie back," he says. "I want to show you how much I love you. How much I want you."

She shivers, her nerve-endings tingling and thoroughly alive as she slips back onto the mattress; the pillows cradling her head and shoulders. He spreads her legs still farther apart. His impossibly warm hands travel up her thighs, bunching up the material of her gown. His fingers latch onto the waistband of her tiny pink panties. He smiles appreciatively.  _"Pink._  My new favorite color."

She giggles but the laugh is soon replaced by a mewl as he slides her underwear down and sets them aside. His fingers are then tracing the seam of her opening and she's bucking wildly on the bed. "Hold still, Logan, hold still," he says with a chuckle. He presses her back down onto the mattress and slides a finger inside of her. She struggles not to wiggle but it's extremely difficult as he is working the digit in and out, in and out, of her body. A pleasurable tension starts to build inside of her and she feels she might burst with the intensity of the feelings Ridge is evoking in her.

She clamps down around his finger, screaming his name as he slips a second finger inside of her body. Bright, colorful lights start to pop before her eyes as he speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold on. She feels her release rapidly approaching at the speed of sound. This sensual torture is all too much for her senses.

She cums as he gently pinches her clit, coating his fingers in her juices. He looks at her with a knowing grin and then dips low, belly to the bed, as he begins to lap at her impossibly wet center. Her hands jerk off the bed as if by their own volition and knot in his hair. Fisting the dark strands, she tugs fiercely on them with each wave of pleasure that courses through her body.

He quickly brings her to the edge again and she goes soaring into the clouds. She flops back onto the bed as he lifts his head and places his chin on her taut abdomen. It's a long moment before she can bring herself to speak, she's panting so hard. She looks at Ridge and sees his eyes are hooded and smoky. She knows he's aroused because she can see it in his face and felt the point of it against her leg.

"Ridge," she says. "That was - that was amazing. Now I need to show you how much I love you." She runs her fingers through his hair. "Lay back."

"Logan, you don't have to-"

"I  _want_  to," Brooke says.

Ridge rolls onto his back and fairly claws at the drawstring on his sleep pants. He rips them and his underwear from his body as she laughs at his eagerness. His tee-shirt is the very last article to come off and then she's staring at his beautiful, manly body with lust. She wants him to cum in her mouth, fill her up the way only he can.

She climbs between his legs and presses her hand to his engorged shaft. She runs her finger along the sensitive, veiny underside of his member. He bucks on the bed and she gently chides him. "Stay still, Ridge," she says. "Relax."

"Hard to relax when I know what's coming."

"You mean  _cumming,"_  Brooke said irreverently. They both laugh but Ridge's laughter is soon quieted as she places her mouth on the tip of him.

"Fuck, Logan," he groans out as she goes down on him. His hands fist in her short flaxen hair and with each lick she gives him, his hips jerk upwards.

He tastes so good. He always has. Intimacy like this... It feels so amazing for her and she knows he feels the same way.

She suckles on his member, feeling him bobbing up and down beneath her. His member collides with the back of her throat and she loves it. He screams her name as she keeps up with her ministrations. She can feel how quickly he's coming undone and she slides her mouth up and down his hard dick. He screams again and this time, he cums, his hot seed gushing down her throat. She swallows every drop without hesitation or pretense. This is one way she shows her love for him and she enjoys doing it.

Once he's flaccid, she disentangles from their embrace and lays down at his side. He turns his head to face her. "Damn, Logan," he pants out. He then kisses her and runs his tongue across her lips, savoring the taste of himself on her mouth. She places her hands on his bare shoulders and ends up straddling him as they kiss. All too soon, he is hard again.

"Ride me, Brooke,  _ride me,"_  Ridge says.

She nods. "You don't have to ask me twice," she teases. He grins as she slams down on him and begins riding him, her legs knotted around his hips. His fingers bite into her hips as he holds onto her, allowing her to take them wherever she wants to go.

She slides up and down his shaft as she reaches between their bodies and plays with his balls. They slap her entrance as they pick up the pace of their lovemaking. She feels the release building quickly, feels it in every nerve and fiber of her being. She is tingling all over. Heat envelopes her. Ridge arches up into her, giving her that breathtakingly perfect smile. "Take us home, Logan," he says.

She bounces atop him. Her breasts jiggle and he reaches up to slide his fingers along the curves of them. The feeling sends her towards the edge. She feels herself flying, hurtling, through the air, completely untethered. She finally sinks down onto Ridge as she cums with a loud shriek. His whole body shudders with the ferocity of his own orgasm.

Panting in time, they lay there for a moment before he wraps his burly arms around her bare waist and hugs her tightly to him. He whispers, "My Logan, my beautiful Logan," hoarsely against the shell of her ear. It's reverently spoken, just like a prayer. She curls into his body. She feels more loved than she ever has. She knows instinctively that she and Ridge will make it work this time. Destiny has brought them back to each other but their deep love will keep them together.

**THE END.**


End file.
